Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Springtrap, or Spring Bonnie, is the main antagonist of the 2015 horror game Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''by Scott Cawthon. He is the only character in the game that will kill the player as opposed to just jumpscaring him/her. He also appeared in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4, where he played a minor role as a mini game figure. Appearance Springtrap is an old model of a Bonnie suit, withered and falling apart. The fur has gone from a golden yellow to a sickly olive. There are many holes and tears in the suit, exposing parts of the rusted metal endoskeleton as well as wires. His mouth is fixed in a grin, with the teeth being chipped and yellowing. His eyes are a pale grey and usually fixed in a forward position. His ears are falling off and the left one is missing the top half altogether. Rare boot-up screens for the game show what seems to be human remains inside of Springtrap's suit. They consist of dark pink chunks. Human innards can also be seen through the hole in the torso. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''during the minigames, Springtrap (then known as Spring Bonnie), appears onstage, intact, next to Fredbear. Behavior Springtrap moves around the attraction in a way that seems to be taunting the player, as he will stare directly at the camera, hide in plain sight, and stare at the player through the office windows and doors. He also can be drawn by sound, so the player must use audio clips in various rooms to lure him there. However, the alarm in the office can also attract Springtrap. When he attacks the player, he steps into the office via either the door or the right vent, slinking up to the player in a human-like fashion. Story William Afton was one of the original founders of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with a man called Henry. Afton oversaw the business aspect of the restaurant, such as income and taxes. As he was somewhat unhinged, he would don the animatronic exoskeletons and lure children into dark rooms where he would murder them, starting with Henry's son Sam. It is unknown how he disposed of the bodies, though there seems to be some indication that he stuffed them into the animatronics. The suits he wore were designed to either lock onto an animatronic endoskeleton or be worn by an employee as a costume. However, after an incident where the faulty spring locks failed and snapped the animatronic parts back into place, the hybrid suits were retired and stored away in hidden rooms within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where neither guests nor employees were allowed to enter. Years later, after the restaurant had closed down permanently (likely due to the bad publicity regarding the Missing Children Incident), the killer returned to dismantle the animatronics still there. Upon doing so, he awakened the ghosts of the children he had murdered. In an act of sheer terror, Afton (known to players as Purple Guy) hid inside the Spring Bonnie suit. However, the spring locks failed and crushed him inside the suit, killing him. 30 years later, Springtrap was found and recovered, and he was sent to be an addition to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap became active at night, presumably possessed by the spirit of the killer. He attempts to get into the office and kill the night shift security guard. Fazbear's Fright later burned down, and it is unknown what happened to Springtrap. However, if one brightens up the newspaper article at the end of Nightmare mode, Springtrap's head appears behind the Freddy doll. Gallery Shadow Bonnie Show Stage.gif|Springtrap, Fredbear, and Shadow Bonnie's sprites. Springtrap at the window.jpg|Springtrap at the window. Springtrap.jpg Springtrap Sprite.gif|Springtrap's sprite. Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|Springtrap moving across the office. Springtrap Jumpscare Right.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the right. Springtrap Jumpscare Left.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the left. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif|The Killer is crushed by the Spring Bonnie suit. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif|The Killer's death within the Spring Bonnie suit. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer Trivia *As of version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when he moves. **Some people have assumed that the moaning noise is Purple Guy inside of Springtrap trying to talk. *He is named after the trap device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting and how he is a Springlock suit. This is how he "trapped" Purple Guy inside. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him may appear, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. *Before having his name confirmed, the most common name for this animatronic coined by fans was 'Golden Bonnie' as fans believed that Springtrap was somehow connected to the similar-looking animatronic Golden Freddy, while also retaining a resemblance to Bonnie. **2 more common fan-given names were 'Hybrid' and 'Salvage', for fans believed that Springtrap was made from the parts of dismantled animatronics. **Coincidentally, Springtrap ''is a hybrid - just not the way fans theorized. **Another coincidental detail is that Springtrap is implied to have been "salvaged" after the restaurant was shut down. *In the promotional photo for Sister Location, Circus Baby appears to be smiling at someone off-screen, and the figure reflected in her nose looks suspiciously like Springtrap - this has led fans to believe he will be the hidden true main antagonist in Sister Location. Category:Animals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Zombies Category:Hunters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed Object Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Undead Villains Category:Mute Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mongers Category:Male